DESCRIPTION: (Taken from the applicant?s abstract) The primary objectives of this training program will remain two-fold: to train rheumatology fellows in research techniques with the goal of becoming successful academic physician-investigators, and to train Ph.D. postdoctoral fellows in basic research related to rheumatologic diseases. The primary rationale for the first trainee group is that academic rheumatologists with a strong foundation in research remain in very short supply but are critically needed in this period of great increases in scientific understanding and substantial improvement in research technologies. A further rationale for this particular program is that the scientific and training opportunities in Denver in basic and translational immunology provide an environment for young rheumatology fellows to both perform research as well as learn about topics in the depth that is required to develop independent research careers. In addition, a newly established Ph.D. in Clinical Sciences Program will provide formal training in clinical investigation. Postdoctoral fellows with Ph.D. degrees who have interests in rheumatic and autoimmune diseases will also gain from this program by training in research methods and areas that are important to the study of human diseases. The training program will be under the direction of Dr. V. Michael Holers, Professor of Medicine and Immunology, Smyth Professor of Rheumatology and new Head of the Division of Rheumatology as of September 1, 2000. There will be two Assistant Program Directors: Dr. William P. Arend, Professor of Medicine and Immunology, Scoville Professor of Rheumatology and current Program Director, and Dr. Brian L. Kotzin, Professor of Medicine and Immunology, Claman Professor of Medicine, Program Director of a newly established NIH funded Autoimmunity Center of Excellence, and Head of the Division of Allergy and Clinical Immunology. These three individuals will be assisted by seven additional project supervisors and 22 Consultants from the Departments of Medicine, Immunology, Pediatrics, Biochemistry, Preventive Medicine (Epidemiology), Pharmacology, Cell Biology and Pharmacology as well as members of the Ph.D. in Clinical Sciences training program. These investigators are located at the University of Colorado Health Sciences Center, National Jewish Medical and Research Center, Barbara Davis Center for Childhood Diabetes, Veterans Administration Medical Center, Denver Health Medical Center, and Children?s Hospital.